Big Brother is Watching You
by Blood For Blood
Summary: Little Brothers were supposed to fail, and die. But there was one left. All alone, in our cold world of Rapture. Until he suddenly becomes the center of attention for three different people.
1. Chapter 1

As a boy, I was always taunted. I wasn't the most social person, but then again, the scientist's wouldn't let me leave. I was implanted with the ADAM slug, like the little sisters, but I wasn't one of them. I was… a little brother. Yes, the reports are true. I killed a few scientists. But I was just a kid back then, only around 5 years old. Now, I have much more self control. Even though I don't use it.

I hated everyone my age, they hated me. It was mutual. But there was one person. One single living being. Who I didn't want to gut and stab until there was nothing left. Emily, she was a little sister who was celled with me. We had to share a room, until we were thirteen. But even after that she was still friendly to me. She was the one thing that I cared about. I say fuck rapture. As long as Emily gets out alive, I don't care.

Emily had long blonde hair, red eyes, and an angelic voice. After we turned thirteen, she was taken to point Prometheus. To be trained as a big sister, I guessed. I saw them out with the little sisters. One day I saw Emily, and I tried to say hi. But she ignored me. I didn't really blame her.

But now, Jeff is all grown up. I'm 19 now, and I'm taking my revenge on rapture. Once I turned 15, they suited me up with modified big sister gear. The armor was specially designed for me alone. The top of the helmet looked like a jester hat. Everyone nicknamed me the jester, and I didn't really mind it. I had a modified Big sister syringe, and an electro gun. An electro gun is an Eve powered, super tazer. It shot an arc of electricity up to 20 yards. And I had a belt that had a J on it, for Jester. I had leg braces like the Big sisters, but mine were more heavily reinforced.

They had sprayed me with a good 10 vials of Big daddy pheromones. Once I was released, all the sisters, little and big, turned to the door I walked out of. I got swarmed, and I'm glad the scientists had reinforced all my gear. Otherwise I would have been standing in front of a crowd of riled and hormonal big sisters in nothing but my under clothes. Then, I would have been molested by all of them…

Ok, enough remising. Now, what was I doing? Oh yeah. I was sent to track down a group of rouge alpha series. Bastards keep killing our patrols and taking the little sisters. I've been sent to kill them.

After about an hour of searching I found em, harassing a big sister.

"Aye, c'mere and give me a kiss!" one yelled.

"Heheh, check out her body!"

"Hey! Assholes! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"You gonna make us?"

"Actually, I am."

I electrocuted one of them. I charged the two standing alpha's, the other one on the ground having a seizure. One tried to hit me with his drill; I ducked and stuck him with my syringe. He fell, and the lone alpha pleaded for his life.

"Please, no. I'll go away! Just let me go."

"Sorry. Mercy is for the weak." I stabbed him.

I took his helmet off, and put my hand on his forehead. It's how I drain ADAM. Unlike my female brethren, my needle contains poison. I walked over to the sister, who was gathering herself. I offered my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.

"Thanks for getting them off my back. Assholes." She said.

"No problem. It's what I was built for."

"Wait a second… I know you. Jeff? Is that you?"

"Emily? Good god, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I heard about the little sisters disappearing, and I came to look into it." Emily replied.

"Well, come on. We gotta go back to the labs. I need to report success."

We walked home, and it was kind of awkward. Considering the amount of big daddy piss they coated me in. But Emily had pheromones to. Just not to attract little sisters. She was maturing at a much faster rate than I was. I sniffed the air and I was intoxicated almost instantly. Everything was blurry, I couldn't tell where I was going. It was getting hard to breath. For the first time in months, I removed my helmet.

"Are you alright Jeff?" Emily asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think." I replied.

I carried my helmet, and when we got to the labs everyone was staring at me. Again, I was swarmed by all the sisters. And this time, with no helmet and poor senses, I was basically raped. Emily had to fight them off while I crawled into the lab. I had claw marks and cuts on my face. It took half an hour to stitch and clean the cuts.

"Ah! That stings!" I cried as I got stitched up.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"No, no I am not. I just got raped by a bunch of 13 year olds."

Emily couldn't help but to giggle. One of the scientists asked if I took care of the problem. I told them all about it. They didn't seem that surprised that they were harassing Emily, considering alphas are convicts converted into big daddies.

After I got stitched up and paid for my recent job, I sat outside amidst the crowds of sisters. They were calmer this time. Although they were still a bit hands on. They were all touching my armor, and my helmet. They were especially interested by the electro gun. One of the big sisters tried to put it on, but I stopped her before she deep fried someone.

"WAIT! You do not want to do that." I said as I removed the gun from her arm.

Her porthole turned blue, so I explained how it works. She seemed extremely happy because I was looking at her the whole time. After carefully explaining it to them, and answering questions, I shot off a few volts. After about an hour and a half of being petted by them, someone asked me what my name was.

"Um, what's your name?" everything went silent.

"Jester." I replied.

Everyone glared at my helmet, then back at me. Then they continued petting me. After years of being tormented by kids my age, all the girls who are at least 3 years younger than me seem to fall in love with me. I should have used these pheromones a long time ago.

After about another hour of sitting outside in a mash pit of grabby, curious, girls, I got called in for my next assignment. They all seemed so upset, I swear that a few of them were about to maul me and drag me off to some hole where only they could see me. Ok, maybe I exaggerated a bit there but they really didn't want me to go.

"Awww, do you have to go?"

"Sorry ladies. It's part of the job. See you all later." I told them as I got up.

I went inside, and a few of them followed me. Maybe 10 vials of the stuff was a bit too much. What really sucked is the fact that they wanted me for the pheromones, not for me. But oh well, at least I'm getting some damn attention for once.

"Ok, Jester you and Emily need to… Did you get a few fans on the way in.?" Dexter asked.

Dexter was a good friend. He helped raise me. He was assigned to me as soon as I was born. He had brown hair, he always wore a lab coat, and he always gave me my assignments.

"Don't tell them, but it's the pheromones you dumped on me. They are so hormonal; the pheromones are getting to them fast. I don't really mind though." I whispered to him with a grin.

"Well then, I guess you and Emily will have a few more teammates. You will all be looking for a band of survivors, and if possible, make contact with them."

"Ok. Sounds simple enough." I replied.

"Well then, you should all get going."

We went on our way, and the other two sisters couldn't keep themselves from rubbing against me. I started to get drowsy and found myself barely able to walk straight. Damnit, they're all trying to get me killed or something. Damn pheromones. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up basically blind. All I could see was blurs. I heard chatter from the blurs on the other side of the room.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I heard a male voice. A male, no I'm the only male here. We found the survivors.

"Yeah, he hasn't slept in a few days, so he's probably just exhausted." I heard Emily claim.

"Mmm, he looks so peaceful. Doesn't he?" I heard one of the sisters ask the other.

"Yeah, he does. Why do you think he just collapsed?"

"Well, Emily says he hasn't slept in a few days. But how would she know? He never said they were together."

"I don't know. Let's ask him when he gets up."

The sisters walked away, and I started to get my sight back. God Damnit, the pheromones are doing this to me! I managed to pull myself to my feet. As I steadied myself, I found myself surrounded by complete strangers. I drew my fists and readied myself for combat. But Emily broke the group and calmed me down. I still can't see right though.

"You need to calm down. We found the group, and they are friendly."

"Ow, my head hurts. Like, a lot. Did I hit my head when I fell?"

"Yes, you did. Now sit down."

I sat down and the other two sisters returned. It's like they could sense me. They started to rub against me, and I lost sight again. I regained it after about half an hour. I guess my body was building up immunity to it.

"So… are you and Emily, you know. A thing?" one of them asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What are your names, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Sarah." "And I'm Blossom." They said as they pulled their helmets off.

It started to get stuffy, so I had to do the same. As I took a breath, I could smell a very sweet smelling substance from the sisters. They were producing pheromones at an alarming rate. But then again, I heard the body of a sister produces more and more pheromones as it gets excited. You know, to increase chances of… don't make me say it. But they were far too innocent to know what their bodies knew. I wasn't however. I was careful not to alert them, because once they get going, it's hard to stop them.

"Hey, Jester. Come over here." I heard the man from earlier call out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay with splitting a room with someone?"

"Sure."

"Can we share a room with him?" Sarah and Blossom interrupted.

"Don't see why not."

As I went up to the room, I saw one bed. I dropped my armor, and was in my civvies quickly. I grabbed a sleeping bag and lie down on the floor. Sarah and Blossom dropped their armor too, but they didn't have any casual clothes under it. They were down to their under clothes in seconds. I looked away, I knew I was blushing. They hopped on the bed, and were whispering to each other. I somehow found myself up in the bed with them. We didn't do anything, but they were slowly inching towards me. I fell asleep after that.

I woke up with the hormonal sisters clinging to my arms. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" that woke the sisters up.

As the man entered the room he saw us all. He had a smirk on his face.

"Jealous?" I asked him.

"Yes… well you guys need to come downstairs."

The girls covered themselves with the blanket on the bed. Once I told them he was gone they pulled the sheet back down. I got up, and slid into my armor. Sarah and Blossom followed behind me. Until, that is, I leapt from the third story balcony. I landed perfectly, but then tripped on a crate.

"Come on!" I yelled up to the sisters.

Blossom was the first to go. She jumped and flew to the ground. I caught her in a cradling position. I set her down and Sarah jumped. I caught her the same way. They were both whispering when we began the meeting.

"Ok. Jester, Emily, Sarah, and Blossom. We know your names. Now you need to know ours. I'm Bill. This is James, Eric, Aaron, Jenny, and Susan. Now that we're all acquainted, let's talk business. We need to go out and scavenge for supplies. James, Eric, Susan, you go with Emily. Aaron, Susan, you guys go with Jester and the twins. Let's go people."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll stay and watch the cameras, and alert you to anything I see wrong." Bill replied.

We all went our ways. Aaron seemed to "like" the twins. He kept hitting on them. It pissed me and Susan off.

"Hey, are you two angels or what?" Aaron asked the twins.

"What?" they both replied.

"Doesn't he know it's not gonna work? They're only into me because I'm covered in big daddy pheromones." I whispered to Susan.

"No, he thinks all the ladies are going to fall for him." Susan replied.

After about half an hour of unsuccessful pick up lines, Aaron shut up. We walked for a few more minutes, before we found a group of splicers with a cache of med kits. I quietly assassinated 2 of them before they noticed. I silently drained one of them for all his ADAM. I impaled the other, but he was a screamer. Kept crying for help.

The splicers attacked our group, and they never stood a chance. Sarah and Blossom had a double team routine down perfectly. It looked like they were doing the dance of a thousand blades. Let's just say I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that. Aaron had spliced incinerate and teleport, so he was a Houdini splicer. And Susan was a master explosives expert. We took the group of splicers out pretty quick.

After we gathered the med kits, we went back to the pink pearl, which was converted into a base. We brought back the large stack of med kits, and we were met with large amounts of praise.

"Uh, Jester. You may want to see this." Bill announced over the loudspeaker.

I ran to the command room, and saw Emily battling a large group of brutes. I ran back to the room the twins and I shared. They were already out of their armor, and into some casual wear.

"Suit up girls, we got a situation." I instructed.

The twins got their armor on, and we ran to the area the battle was taking place. It was still full on. I intercepted a shot from a brute to James. That pissed him off. I electrocuted him. And while he was dazed, I sucked his ADAM dry. Yeah, a fresh one. That felt good. I pounced another brute, but I only cut his arm. But my poison got deep in his blood. He collapsed a minute later. There was 2 left. Sarah and Blossom were doing well, until one of them fell and got hurt. I had to intercept a chunk of debris to keep it from hitting Blossom, who was on the ground. And trust me, it hurt like a bitch! I stabbed the brute in the heart, which dropped him. The last brute was assassinated by Sarah, as revenge for her sister.

"Blossom, are you alright?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Alright, come here." I said as I picked her up.

On the way back she hugged me tighter and even tried to kiss me. But she forgot that both our helmets were on. She snuggled in closer to me. She was starting to get really serious.

We got back to the base, and we fixed Blossom up real easy. Just had to reset her leg. I helped her up to our third story room, and helped her undress. But I knew she didn't need help with that. She was just testing me. I played along to see what happened. After I was in my civvies, Blossom kissed me on the lips, and we fell onto the bed. We both fell asleep. I was starting to rethink most of my hatred.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Aaron who was shaking me.

"This isn't gonna work. Let's try this." He pulled out a tazer.

I smacked it out of his hands.

"Don't try it."

"There's someone here to see you. Go on down stairs." Aaron instructed.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by a Rumbler, with a box in his hands. He handed it to me and walked away. I opened it and inside it was an unusually large audio diary. I turned it on.

"Hey, Jester. You need to come back here for a special surprise. Oh, this message with self destruct in half a second…" Dexter's voice rang out of the box.

It blew up in my hands. It hurt like hell.

"Damnit! Dexter, I'm gonna get you back." I told myself with a smirk.

I got up and went to my room. I grabbed my armor, and pulled it on. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I donned the helmet. I started out the door, but someone yelled for me to stop.

"Wait! I'm coming." I turned around to see who it was. It was Emily.

"Ok, if you want to." I motioned for her to follow.

We walked for hours, and unlike the last time, I didn't get sick. Yep, I'm building immunity to it. As we reached the labs lot, I looked around. It was full of big sisters.

"Shit, I'm gonna have to run for it."

I started to sprint towards the door, as expected, the sisters all turned towards the door. They didn't move though. Shit, now I look stupid. I stopped running, and opened the lab door. As I entered, Emily followed behind me. I looked around, and saw a group of big sisters with no helmets. They all turned to me. They stampeded towards me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE YOURSELF!" I yelled.

Dexter managed to calm them down, so he could explain why he sent for me. Before he started to talk, I stomped on his foot.

"Ow, why did you do that?"

"That's, for the bomb you sent me. I wasn't even wearing my armor. Look at this!" I showed him my hands, which were cut and bruised.

He laughed, and introduced me to my "class".

"You brought me 10 miles, just to teach a new batch of sisters?"

"Not just any new batch. These sisters graduated top of the class. And now you're going to make sure that happens again."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Ok, freshies. Welcome to protector training elite. You are the best of the best, or at least I'm going to make you the best of the best." I announced to the class.

I heard chatter amongst the class. After a minute or two, it went silent again.

"Ok, now, we're gonna teach you the basics. Now, I'll need someone to step up and show the class how to perform a stomach kick. Commonly referred to as the gut buster."

No one stepped up. I had to pick someone out. I chose a girl from the back. She seemed flustered because I picked her. She walked up and stood in front of me.

"Do you know how to do a gut buster?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ok the, hit me right here." I patted my stomach and she nodded.

She kicked me, and it wasn't that bad of a shot. I had to sit and catch my breath. Right in the kidney, I was gonna piss blood for a week. I got up, barely and was ready for the next one.

"Any other, Ow, volunteer's?"

Two others stepped forward, and they looked like they could do some damage. The first kicked me in the same spot as the last on did. I fell over, and need Emily to help me up. The next one kicked to low, and hit me in the groin. I collapsed. Not able to move.

"Emily, can you train these ones while I, Um…gather myself.?"

Emily taught them about the acrobatic moves they'll need to catch splicers. I sat on a bench in the corner of the room. During the break between training sessions, a few sisters came to my… aid?

After about 10 minutes of being the center of the sisters' attention, we had to get back to class. I was able to walk again, not so well but it was walking.

"Ok… now that we're down with the personal training, let's get to squad training. Most people think big sisters work alone, that is not true most of the time. Usually you will work in groups of 2 or 3. Now find a group and prepare for sparring sessions."

Everyone got in a group of 3, except for me and Emily. After that we set up groups into spar teams. We let them spar for a while, and then showed them a few double team tactics.

"Now, double team moves are very important, especially when facing groups of enemies. We will now show you a few basic moves."

We entered the Pit, which was where we kept captured splicers, for study. And weapon testing. The class sat in the monitoring area, while Emily and I went into the testing area. A brute was released from the cell block. He entered the arena, and noticed us standing there. He charged us. Emily grabbed my hand, and nodded at me. With all my might, I lifted Emily into the air and flung her at the brute. She landed on his back, and repeatedly stabbed him. I managed to slash his chest, and poison him. He fell to his knees, and Emily jumped off his back. As he sat there, I raised my Syringe. I brought it down with all my strength and weight. Instead of stabbing him, I cut a large gash into his head.

As we exited the arena, the class greeted us with cheers. We all exited the Pit, and returned to the training room. That finished the training. I was glad too, one more hour of that and I probably would've stabbed Dexter for sending me here.

After training the rookies, Emily and I went back to the pink pearl. It took an hour or two. When we got back, I was greeted by Sarah and Blossom. They were waiting most of the day, because we got plenty of supplies from yesterday's search, so no one had anything to do.

I spent the rest of the day welding bits and pieces of scrap metal to my armor, to make it fit in a bit more. I painted it black and red. I also made a few modifications to it. I welded the electro gun to my left shoulder pad, and I made a shield from a model bathysphere. I have to admit, it looked pretty badass. The shield was attached to my left arm, and it was covered in spikes. I painted the top of my helmet, and the rest of my armor, black with red stripes. After that I guess I dozed off and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sitting in the mechanic bay. Aaron was doing repairs on Jenny's gun. I got up and put my armor on. Yeah, it felt good to have intimidation on my side. Think about it. Are you gonna attack someone with a spiked shield? I don't think so.

"Good morning sunshine." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very funny." I replied.

I looked around to see if there was anything to do. There wasn't, so I decided to go kill something. I walked out of the base, and was greeted by a thuggish splicer with a katana. A katana, I could use that.

I rushed him, and he swung at me. I block it with my newly installed shield, and smacked the blade out of his hand. It got stuck in the wall, and the splicer tripped as he retreated. I raised my syringe but when I tried to bring it down, I physically couldn't. I turned around and saw Sarah standing there.

"Let him go." She instructed.

He got up and started to run. As he fled I walked over to the katana, which was lodged into the wall. I yanked it out and examined it. Nice blade, good shape. I walked over to the area where the splicer was standing. He had dropped the sheath, which was a very good thing. I strapped on the sheath and put the katana away. I just got the greatest idea ever.

I ran back into the base, and into the Mechanic bay. Sarah was confused. She followed me in with a confused look on her face. I never really noticed what Sarah looked like, but she had red hair, and green eyes. She was way above average.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you know where Blossom and Emily are?"

"Upstairs sparring, why?"

"Just go get them. I'll explain everything then."

She went up stairs and came back a few minutes later. Blossom and Emily followed her. Blossom had Black hair, and grey eyes.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"I just got the greatest idea ever."

"What is your amazing idea?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Legionnaires." I replied.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"I think we should modify your armor like mine."

"Why?"

"Because it will look badass."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well, isn't intimidation a useful weapon?'

"Well… fine."

We spent about an hour welding and painting their armor. I was right; it did look pretty B A. We all looked the same besides from the differences in armor, and well there was one more difference. We made sure to paint their names on their helmets so I wouldn't get confused.

Everyone else came down to see what the racket was, because well, we did make a lot of noise cutting and grinding metal. Once everyone saw that we all looked alike they were amazed.

"Wow, nice."

"What did you guys do?"

"I want one!"

After a while everyone dispersed, and I went back to searching the area outside base. I walked out and was greeted by the same splicer from earlier. He didn't do anything, he just stared. After a minute or two he walked away. I was kinda hoping he'd attack so I could test out this katana. I got that chance a few minutes later. A spider splicer jumped me from a balcony.

He leapt at me, and I dodged. I drew my blade, and he leapt at me again. This time he fell right on the blade. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him even more onto the blade. I pulled the blade out of his chest, and he collapsed. Apparently, he had a few friends. When I finished him, two others poured out of the bar across the street. They were pretty pissed off. One of them slashed my arm. I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. The other one shot at me. I blocked his shots, and slashed at him. He ducked, and tripped me. I grabbed his leg as he fled, and jammed my blade into it. He collapsed in pain. I pulled the blade out, and ran him through with it. The lone splicer tried to flee, but I hit him with my electro gun. I walked over to him, and absorbed all his ADAM. It felt good, considering I hadn't had the taste of it for a day or two.

I had a few spectators watching after I killed the original splicer. Sarah, Blossom, Jenny, James, and Eric were all watching me.

"Nice. I didn't know you were so handy with a blade." Eric said.

"It's all part of the job. I have to be able to kill anything and everything." I replied.

I continued to walk, but was stopped by Bill.

"Hey, Jester. I need to talk to ya."

"What is it?"

"Sarah and Blossom. They are really attracted to you. How'd you do it?"

"They bathed me in big daddy pheromones. And with them being big sisters, who are very hormonal and no idea as to what's going on, they are just going with what they're bodies tell them." I replied.

"Oh… well then…"

"Hey, can I have some of those pheromones you were talking about?" Aaron interrupted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it cost about $200 to make a single ounce of it, and I got dipped in about 1000 liters of it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, cause there's no way I'm gonna lie to my best friend Aaron…"

"Ah man…Wait, what?"

Bill and I ignored him until he got bored and left.

"Does it seriously take $200 to make a single ounce?"

"No, but he doesn't need to know that. I was actually dipped in a vat of the stuff though."

"In a vat of what stuff?" Sarah interrupted.

"Oh… Pheromones."

"What's a pheromone?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Bill replied.

Everyone walked away, and I sat down. I just sat there for about an hour before I realized what time it was. It was around 11:00. I got up and walked to my room, where Blossom and Sarah were already asleep. I grabbed a sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor. I pulled off my armor, and went to sleep. Then I didn't notice that I didn't have a shirt on, but I really didn't care, I was tired.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, I had no to little visibility. I saw blurs around me. People, talking. I could only make out a few words.

"He…way…possibility…evidence…betrayal." That's all I could make out from it.

My head hurt, I swear I was bleeding. I felt something cold on my back. I lost consciousness.

I woke up a few hours later. I was lying on a metal table. I was restrained, but it wasn't a problem. I broke the straps, and walked out of the room. I just then noticed I was in my civvies, and my right arm was torn up. Cut, from a homemade shank. I could tell because the cut was rough, and torn. Not sliced. I looked around, I was on the third floor.

All of a sudden I felt a stinging pain in my arm. I collapsed, I was already weak. I turned and saw James holding a shotgun. He was using stinger rounds.

"Gotcha, traitor. HEY GUYS! I found him!" he yelled.

I grabbed the gun out of his hands, and cracked him over the head with it. He fell like a log. I checked his pulse, he was just knocked out. By that time the others were upstairs, and watching me.

"Calm down, and we'll sort this out." Bill instructed.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"You tell us, traitor." Jenny added.

"What? You people are crazy." I said as I walked into my room.

I grabbed my armor, but was greeted with a lead pipe to the head. I didn't fall like they had hoped. It hurt like hell though.

"Ah! What's wrong with you?"

"We don't take traitors lightly." Jenny replied.

I ran down the stairs, but the twins and Emily blocked the exit.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"Then give up so we don't have to hurt you." Emily instructed.

I tried to walk past them, but Emily pushed me back. I had no choice. I had to use delta tactics. Delta tactics are non-lethal, forceful moves. I leapt at Emily, and she backed off. I ran out of the base, and tried to hide. I had to at least find a place to rest. I was still bleeding, and I needed to put my armor on. I found a few med kits, and a secure building to hide in. I dressed my wound, and put my armor on. Luckily the katana was with my armor.

All of a sudden, grenades poured in through the window. I took cover under a table. Once it stopped, I peeked out the window. A bullet flew by my head. I hid behind the wall.

"Jester, give up. We have you surrounded." Emily called out.

"I didn't do anything! Tell me what I'm being accused of first!" I replied.

"Treason."

"What? That's such bullshit!"

"Well, all the evidence points to you!"

"How? What happened?" 

"Splicers got into the labs. You're accused of letting them in."

"I'm not coming out until my name is clear."

"Fine, we'll have to get you."

I sat for hours, and nothing happened. I got tired and decided I should block the windows, and lock the door. I did it all and fell asleep.

I woke up with a lone big sister hovering over me. She wasn't painted like me, so she was considered hostile. I leapt to my feet, and went into delta stance. She stood there, confused. I lowered my fists.

"Are you Jester?" she asked.

"Yes…Why?" I replied.

She slid in between my legs, and when I turned around she punched me in the stomach. I stepped back. That was a cheap shot. I tried to grab her arm, but she evaded. She kicked me in the groin, and I fell to my knees. She was about to stab me with her syringe, but I slashed her with mine. I didn't mean to, I was trying to pull her leg and trip her. She fell to the ground, and I could see the poison taking effect. I scattered and pulled out a hypo filled with the antidote. I injected her quickly, and bandaged her leg. I know she attacked me, but when I tried to attack her, I couldn't. The picture of the group of sisters that were so interested in me flashed before my eyes.

I couldn't help but to feel like a monster when I accidentally cut the sister. Technically, I am a monster. I picked her up and lay her on the bed. I sat for around an hour next to the bed. Then I began to wonder how she got in. I looked around.

"THERE'S A BACK DOOR!"

I boarded it up as fast as I could. When I came back to the room I was in, the sister was awake. Barely, at least. A few med kits weren't going to her very long. She needed real medical help. Shit that means I'm gonna have to do a suicide run to the lab.

"Huh, ow my head. Where am I?" she asked.

"Shh, I'm gonna get you some help."

"Wait, your jester. Get away from me traitor!"

"Alright, but if you don't get fixed soon you'll bleed out."

She passed out after that. It's worse than I thought. I unlocked the front door, picked her up, and tried to stay undetected. It didn't work. James saw me and shot me with 00 buck. It stung, especially considering I had to shield the sister from the shot. They didn't notice I had her in my arms, so they open fired. I started to sprint away. They caught up quick. I decided to lose them in the jungle gym of a roof on the buildings here.

Only the twins followed no sign of Emily though. I didn't have time to stop and ask though; the sister was losing blood fast. I kept on running, and leaping from obstacle to obstacle. After a while I could tell they knew I was carrying something, or someone…

They were closing distance fast, and I was getting tired. I had to slow them down. I stopped and set the sister down, and electrocuted the pool of water between them and us. That should hold them for a while. I picked the sister back up and started to run.

They picked back up after a few minutes, but I still had a bit of an edge. I had more experience with this area. They were still pretty fresh out of training, and they were considered shinnies. Their armor was still shiny. Mine was dented, scratched, and dull. Just the way I like it.

I was about half a mile away from the lab, and medical professionals. But there was one problem, the sister was waking up. She started to move and struggle about. It was starting to piss me off to.

"Uh, where am I?" she asked.

"Oh no, not now. Shush, go back to sleep."

"You kidnapped me? You will pay!" she frantically struggled, and then let out a piercing screech.

"!"

I had to stop. I fell to my knees and dropped her. She was so close; it felt like someone stabbed me in the back of the head. I collapsed gripping the side of my helmet where my ears would be. I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No, he has a pulse."

"I still can't believe he'd do that."

"I can. He was angry about his childhood, so he took revenge on the people who did it to him."

I could see shadows standing over me. I didn't know what happened, and my head felt like a Rosie just curb stomped me. All I knew was I needed to get up and run. I couldn't trust anyone any more. I dare not to stand up surrounded by the people who caused me to end up here, no. I had to catch them off guard.

I saw a barrel of a shotgun, pointed right at my head. Now was the time to act. I heard the shell chamber itself. Suddenly, jolts of electricity arced from my body. Non fatal, but stunning. Everyone around me fell. I got up and looked around. Now, they're all down. I had to go to the one place no one cared. Paupers drop. Everyone who took residence there had done something to screw up they're lives.

Most were criminals, but I didn't care right now. I just needed to get out of there. I ran until I found an airlock. I used it, knowing they would have to take the long way around. I walked around for half an hour before I found the Drop's airlock. I activated it, and after the water was drained, I entered.

As soon as everyone near the airlock noticed me, all commotion in the area stopped. All eyes were on me. No one showed signs of hostility, so I kept walking. But then a brute stopped me.

"What are you doing, eh?"

"Everyone I knew is hunting me. I'm not in the mood for your bull shit."

"AYE!" everyone cheered. I told you they all screwed up.

I found an empty apartment, and forcibly moved in. Apparently, it wasn't empty. And the current residents didn't like me. So I killed them. And tossed their bodies out the window. No one cared at all. After a while of resting I heard more commotion outside. I looked out the window, and saw a very horrifying sight.

Everyone who was chasing me, was here. Damnit, I was hoping for more time. Oh well, I'm healed up, and ready for a fight. I blockaded my doors, to give me more time. I didn't want to hurt them, but I wasn't about to be executed for a crime I didn't commit. As they made their way up to my apartment, which the inhabitants of this place had so kindly given them instructions to, I was worried about what would happen. I figured out as a last ditch, I could throw myself out the window, and slow my heartbeat. Yes, I can do that. So don't go asking around, or I'll cut you in so many places the doctors won't have anything to stitch together.

They broke through the door, quite quickly. They had grenades. Of course, how stupid of me to forget. I readied myself, and they charged me as expected. I knew their battle plans, so I dodged easily. But the nameless sister I was trying to _rescue_ had thrown me off with a punch to the side of the head. I was overpowered, and had no choice. I turned around and ran towards the window. I jumped threw it, and it hurt like hell. Broken glass in my arms. But the landing hurt even worse. I think it broke a rib or two. I used my _special skills_ to slow my heart, so it was very faint. They wouldn't be able to feel a pulse, taking me for dead.

I sat there, motionless for minutes, as they came back downstairs. Everyone gathered to see if I was alive. They thought I was dead. They left me there, waiting for a burial crew to come. I got up after they left, and everyone was amazed.

I walked back to the apartment, I planned on waiting out until they found the real culprit.

"Hey, are you alright?" a brute asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone you saw me. Alright? I need to lay low for a bit."

"Yeah, man. Faked his own death. Nice."

But they had someone in the crowd, someone who held a grudge against me. Billy parson… that bastard sold me out. How do I know? They sent an assassin after me. I learned before the assassin got here. I made a few friends here.

"Hey, Jester! I got a tip that Parson sold you out." Cried Willis.

Willis is my source; I get all my info from him. He was a Houdini, and could listen in on conversations for me.

"Why that… thanks for the tip Willis, buy yourself something nice." I left him 5 bucks. Believe it or not, that's all he asks for.

I walked over to the Parson residence, and kicked the door down. Parson was pacing nervously and talking into a phone.

"Yes, he's alive in the drop. I saw him get up… GOOD GOD SEND SOMEONE QUICK! He's here!" he yelled into the phone.

"Hey Billy… how's it going?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face.

"Stay back! I'll kill you myself." He raised a pistol, and shot me.

I kicked the gun out of his hands. I drew my katana and swung at him. He ducked and I cut a big hole in the wall. I tripped him as he fled the house. I raised my katana for a final blow but was stopped.

I felt a piercing pain in my back, and it went straight through me. I saw a syringe go directly through my body. It exited, and I collapsed. I turned around, and Sarah was standing there. The pain had caused my syringe to pop out, and managed a single blow on Parson. My syringe is retractable, so it's stealthy.

"I'll see you in hell Parson. Heheh." I chuckled as I fell to the ground and blacked out.

I awoke strapped down to some kind of table. I had a breathing mask on, and it was pumping some kind of numbing drug into me. I could tell because I saw a large needle in my stomach. And I didn't feel a thing. If I wasn't awake, I'd think I was dead. I saw Dexter standing at the other side of the table.

"Get me off this thing!" I yelled as I struggled. I felt the pain in my gut this time.

"Calm down, you're going to hit something vital if you struggle." Dexter instructed.

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Your being tried for treason."

"Treason? That's bull shit and you know it."

"I know it, but the others don't. I'm testifying on your behalf."

"Thanks Dex. Now can you get me off this table?"

"Ok, come with me to your cell. Your trial is tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Dexter led me down a familiar hallway. I recognized everything, from the ceiling to the flooring. I knew where we we're going. I looked down the next corridor. I saw my childhood cell. It had everything I remembered. The blood stain on the wall, from the first man I killed. When I was 5 years old. I saw a patched up hole in the wall, from when I tried to escape. I telekinetically picked up a desk and hurled it into the wall. From then, my telekinesis has faded, don't know why. And my old bed even. Emily's old bed too. They haven't moved anything.

There was one difference though. There was a little sister in Emily's old bed. She was all alone. No one else near this cell. Now that was evil. I was fine being alone because I wasn't ever introduced to the public until I was fully grown. Little sisters are introduced to other's regularly to prevent them from going feral. But there wasn't any sign of life down this wing. Nothing but turrets and cameras. These people are sick…

"Ok, here we are… wait a second. What is this little sister doing here?" Dexter said.

"She was put here because she is dangerous. She attacked a scientist." A voice rang out from Dexter's walkie-talkie.

"Aw, she doesn't look dangerous." I said as I walked over to her. She looked up to me.

"Be careful."

"Hey, remember Dexter. I killed 5 of them. She just assaulted one. I still hold the record. But it looks like I got some competition. Isn't that right? Isn't that right? Who's a little assailant, you are. Yes you are!" I started to tickle her.

"Remember, what I said. When you end up with a needle in your neck when you fall asleep, don't come crying to me."

I actually had fun with her. She told about why she attacked the scientist. She had a better reason then I did.

"So he was calling you a monster?" I asked.

"Yes…" she replied with a frown.

"Well, I killed 5 because I was bored." She started to giggle.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lizzy." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Lizzy, I'm Jester."

She seemed to know me. Apparently word about the sweet smelling big brother travels fast among the sisters. She was climbing all over me.

After a while we both got released into the yard, and she followed me as I found a tree to climb up in. I let her hold onto my back while I climbed. After about half an hour, a bunch of sisters gathered under the tree. I told Lizzy to be quiet, so we could see how long it took them to find us. It took about 17 minutes. They all looked up and stared for a few minutes. They looked horrified, because apparently, news about treason spreads quickly too. What surprised me is Lizzy didn't care. When the big sisters tried to take her away, she clung onto the back of my shirt. She strangled me, but at least it was accidental.

After we were let back inside, it was time for Lizzy to go to bed. I was tired from running around after Lizzy so went to sleep to.

When I woke up, Lizzy was sitting on my stomach.

"Wake up big brother! It's time to go see Uncle Dexter!" she cried, which startled me.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Who needs an alarm clock when you've got Lizzy." I mumbled.

Dexter was waiting outside the cell, and he had armed guards and a pair of electrical cuffs and a muzzle. A muzzle? Honestly?

"I ain't gonna let you put that muzzle on Lizzy."

"It's not for her, meat." One of the guards replied with an attitude.

"Seriously?"

I had to wear a muzzle, while Lizzy held Dexter's hand. We walked down a few hallways, before we made it into a courtroom. Every one of my captures was there. A judge was sitting up at the highchair, or whatever it's called. He glared at me.

"You are tried for treason. How do you plead?" he asked.

"Not guilty." I replied.

It took forever. I just wanted to hear them say _not guilty,_ so I could take Lizzy as my charge and leave. But no, they had to go through all this bull discussing why they should convict me for something I didn't do. I was sick of all this democratic horse shit. Why didn't I just kill them all? I didn't have the strength. They make you wear a collar that sucks out your ADAM bit by bit. Makes you extremely useless while you wear it.

**A few hours into the trial**

"And most witnesses describe him as shady, a drifter, and holds hatred for all living beings." A lawyer said.

"And I describe this trial as boring, dull, and retarded." I mumbled.

"That's enough!" the judge yelled.

"You see? He doesn't even care that 30 scientists, and 4 sisters died in the attack _HE_ caused!" The lawyer exclaimed.

"Jury, have you come to a verdict?"

"Wait, wait. 4 sisters?" I interrupted.

"Do you only care about the minority?" the lawyer asked.

"Enough! Jury, have you come to a verdict?"

"Yes sir. We find the accused…"

**To be continued…immediately…**

"We find the accused guilty!"

"What the fuck? You fuckers!" I cried.

"Oh, sorry. That say not guilty."

"Oops…"

After the trial I walked out of the court with Lizzy sitting on my shoulder. The press was asking to many questions.

"Who is that little sister?"

"She's _going_ to be my charge."

"What are you going to do now? And how do you plan on confronting the people who captured you?"

"Well, they _were_ my friends, but they attacked me on sight."

"Over here. Is it true that you were raised as a girl?"

"Is it true that I'm going to stab you later? Probably, but no to your douche bag question."

After the paparazzi left, my so called friends approached me.

"So, no hard feelings?" James asked with an extended hand.

I smacked it away and said "Oh no. There's hard feelings alright. You attacked me without letting me explain my side. I'm not sure if I can trust you yet. If you need us we'll be in the Drop." I motioned towards Lizzy.

"Hey Dexter, can you make sister friendly modifications on my armor?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Dexter added a rack for Lizzy to stand on, and a few bars for her to hold on to. I took her to the apartment in the drop. Willis was waiting for me with some tasty info.

"Hey bossman. Got a set for ya. Parson is still alive, and he's callin ya out."

"Thanks Willis, here's a little extra for ya." Instead of the usual 5, I gave him a 20. I was in a good mood.

I walked over to the Parson residence. Billy was waiting for me. He shot at me, and I blocked each shot. He ran out of ammo and panicked. He tried to run past me but I tripped him. I fell to the ground. I kicked him in the head, and drained his ADAM.

"Big brother gave you time out!" Lizzy cried.

I went back to the apartment, and Lizzy fell asleep. The little sister pheromones she has are getting to me. I'm starting to think of her and her only. She is the center of my universe… Argh, this stuff is getting to me.

**A month later.**

My body has been changing. It's been responding to Lizzy's presence. My muscle mass has increased. I've gotten bigger. I was about the same size as an Alpha Series. I had to alter my armor a bit. Bits of Rumblers and Bouncers pieced and welded together. I made my katana into a type of gauntlet. I found some scrap to piece it together with. Now it looks like a jagged hook, and it's efficient.

I've been taking Lizzy on regular gatherings. We go all over rapture. Today we're in Siren alley. This place is familiar. When have I been here before? Lizzy and I walked past the pink pearl. Then I remembered everything. Emily, Sarah, Blossom, Bill, Aaron, Eric, Jenny, Susan, and James. They attacked me on sight, I chose not to go back with them. I mulled it all over though, and was wondering how they were doing.

I pulled off my helmet, and entered, Lizzy following slowly behind. As everyone noticed me, I was surrounded by guns and syringes. They recognized me after a few minutes. Everyone barreaged me with questions, which I slowly answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, why do you look like that?"

"I've had a bit of a… growth spurt."

"What about the sword?"

"It's more efficient now."

"Are you gonna stay this time?"

"Are you gonna attack me anymore?"

"No."

"I have a question." The unnamed sister who I tried to _save_, stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to kidnap me?"

"I didn't, I was trying to save you."

"What?"

"You got hit with my syringe, it was full of poison, and it was getting to you fast."

"…. Then I guess… I should thank you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just put it all behind us, alright?" I extended my hand. She shook it.

Blossom came up next to me and looked at Lizzy. She picked her up and Lizzy seemed to like everyone at the base. Except for James. Maybe I'm rubbing off on her.

"Awwww, whose a little cutie pie? You are, yes you are." James tickled her.

"Do that again and I'll rip your hand off and slap you with it." Lizzy replied with a serious tone.

I picked her up "That's my girl!"

"What? Did a 6 year old just threaten me?" James asked confused.

James sat there, while the rest of us walked upstairs to get Lizzy settled in. Aaron walked by James.

"Ha, she's higher up on the food chain than you." Aaron snickered at James.

We didn't have any extra rooms, but we did have an extra bed. I pulled it into the large room the twins and I shared, and set it on the other side of the room. I put a make shift wall, so the twins could have some privacy. It was really just a paper screen, but everything helps, right? It was around 10:00 by the time everything was finished. I planned on putting up a real wall, or even two, to separate the rooms, and make a hallway. But it was too late to start, maybe tomorrow. Blossom and Sarah got Lizzy washed up, and they all joined me upstairs. I was into some normal clothes, and the group walked in on me changing.

"So Lizzy, what do you like to do… Shhhh! Look." Sarah said. Instead of turning around and risking looking like a complete dumbass, I spoke calmly.

"I know your there, a little privacy please?" I asked calmly.

"Awww, c'mon." They walked outside.

I got dressed and opened the door. The twins seemed a bit disappointed about the paper wall.

"Does the wall have to be there?"

"I put it up for you."

"Why?"

"I figured you might want a little privacy?"

"But how are we gonna see you!"

"Um, walk around it?"

I lay down, and Lizzy climbed up into the bed with me. When I fell asleep, she was clinging to my arm.

I woke up, and Lizzy wasn't next to me. Being programmed to protect, I leapt out of the bed. I looked around and heard giggling from the other side of the wall. I peeked around to see the Twins, and Lizzy lying on their bed. I was about to walk over, but I figured I'd be a dick and do some eavesdropping.

"So Lizzy, what's Big Brother's favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's his favorite place?"

"He said he likes some place called Dionysus Park."

"Really, that's interesting."

"Lizzy, you here?" I finally asked.

"In here!" she replied.

"Oh, what's up girls?" I asked casually.

They both smiled at each other. "Nothing."

They got up, and we all went downstairs. No activity downstairs. That's odd. It was about 9:00 am.

"Well, no one else is up. Who wants to go for a walk?" Blossom asked. I dawned my armor, and pulled on my helmet.

"Sure, where you do you want to go?" I replied.

"How about Dionysus Park?" I knew they would ask that. I played along though.

"Sure."

We walked for a while before we found a Bathy sphere, and we all entered. It was a long way to Dionysus Park, about an hour's ride. Blossom and Sarah were whispering about something, what it was I was unsure of. I just knew they kept glaring over at me. After a long, awkward ride to the Park, we where there. We exited the sub, and started to walk. I saw the strangest thing. I saw perfectly normal people gathering around. I tried to talk to one of them, but they didn't do anything. I tried to grab their shoulder, but they all disintegrated into thin air. I was seeing ghosts. Then even worse, I felt sick. I had to yank my helmet off and run behind a wall to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Blossom asked in a worried tone.

"Ugh, I think I got a bad batch of ADAM." I threw up again.

"We should get you back to the base." The twins led me to the sub. Lizzy was quite the entire time.

On the ride back, Lizzy was still silent.

"Are you alright Lizzy?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded, she never made a sound.

"What's wrong Lizzy?"

"I dropped my dolly…" She replied.

"Ok, let's turn this thing around. I pulled the lever, and it turned around. It took 15 minutes to get back. I got out and looked around. Her doll was on the ground right next to the sub. I snatched it up, and walked back inside. I handed it to her and right when I was about to pull the lever, the unnamed sister yelled at us.

"Wait!" she hollered.

"How'd you get here?" I asked her as she entered the bathy.

"I came here late last night, and my bathy left without me a bit ago, maybe an hour or so."

"Well, come on in."

She sat down next to me, and Lizzy was on the other side. The twins were glaring at her for quite some time. It was getting tense, so I broke the ice.

"What's your name?" I asked the unknown sister.

"I'm Lindsey." She replied.

The bathy started to surface, and the entire team was outside the port. They had apparently all went out to find some extra supplies. We had been gone for a few hours, but it was still early afternoon. But I still felt like shit. I dragged myself up to my room. I lay down and fell asleep quick.

**Sorry if you were disappointed, if anyone was *Sobs* with this chapter, but i've had a bit of writers block with some stories. please review **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, and the day went badly. Very badly. First off, as soon as I woke up, I stepped on Lizzy's harvester. It hurt like bloody hell. Lizzy was downstairs, and she could hear me scream in pain. It went deep, and took some of my ADAM with it.

"OW!"

Lizzy came upstairs and picked it up. "Sorry Big Brother…"

I patted her on the head. "It's ok… Just keep it picked up, ok?" she nodded.

After that, we went to gather. Bad idea, I thought it wouldn't go that bad. But it did.

"Alright guys, we're going out to gather. C' ya later."

"Wait. Can I come?" Lindsey asked.

"Um, sure why not."

We walked around for a few minutes and Lizzy found an "angel." She began to jab at it, and only a few splicers came. I ran at one with my newly improved sword. I made one swift slash, and in seconds he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Lindsey sent one of em flying through a door with a kick to the chest. He never came outta that door. Lizzy finished harvesting and the remaining splicers were dispersed with a shriek brought to you by Lindsey. We kept on our way. We made it all the way to the other side of Siren Alley. And we found something a bit disturbing. A Big Daddy, Rumbler to be exact. He was gutted, as if some lonely bastard killed him and took the time to gut him and spread it around. I covered Lizzy's eyes. I wonder what kind of sick man would do such a thing. I checked his serial number, and this specific unit didn't even have a charge.

As we exited the hallway we found him in, a spider splicer jumped from the shadows, and nearly grabbed Lizzy, but I managed to intercept him. I shoved him back, and kicked him in the head. He tried to run, but after that, he wasn't going to leave this area alive.

"Jeff! Where are you going?" Lindsey cried as I ran after the splicer.

"Stay with Lizzy! I'm gonna end this."

The splicer jumped on the wall, and bounced up to a balcony. I quickly did the same. He thought he was safe. No, you're never safe in my part of Rapture. Remember, Big Brother is always watching. He turned around to be greeted with my cold, metal fist in his gut. He recovered and tried to hit me with a hook, but I grabbed his arm, and jammed the hook straight up his… throat. Yeah, I got you didn't I? I wouldn't rape someone with their own weapon. That's a coward's death. He made a little gurgle, and expired. I leapt off the balcony, and landed next to Lindsey and Lizzy.

"Ok, problem solved. Let's go." I motioned towards the door.

"Well, that was fast." Lindsey said.

After about another half an hour, we found our last body of the day. But this was odd; no splicers were in the area. We began to harvest, and still nothing. I stood ready for anything, but nothing came. I thought I heard something, but when I turned around, nothing. I stepped backwards, and tripped over a board. I fell backwards and landed on my ass. I hit my back on a table, or an island or something of the sort. A bowl of what seemed like old pasta fell onto my helmet. I wiped it off, and figured out it was actually fishing lures, worms. I got up, and heard a few giggles from behind me. I turned around, and Lindsey was laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather." Lizzy sang as she harvested.

Lindsey was still laughing, and it started to get annoying. I picked up a chunk of worm, and flung it at her. It hit her helmet with a plunk, and she toppled over the chair she was sitting on. She stopped laughing. She got up, and picked up a chunk of rotten fish. No idea how it all got here, but it was.

"So, you want to play dirty? Fine." She hurled the rotten fish at me, and I ducked.

"Ha! Miss." Just as I said that, another chunk hit me.

"I don't think so."

She began to fling even more rotten bait at me, and after a while I got a bit into it myself. Lizzy was silently sitting in a chair, watching her role models fling rotten meat at each other. I got hit the most. I'm not as agile as a Big Sister, but I make up for it with firepower and aggressiveness. Lots of aggressiveness. After about 15 minutes, I was soaked in fish blood, and other things I don't want to talk about. It's gonna take more than a bar of soap to clean this…

"Ok, I give. I give." I put my hands up. One last piece of fish hit me in the head. Right in the porthole, and it slid down like a slug on a window. I wiped off the slime it left behind, and we went back to base.

We walked for about an hour, and it was very silent. And it smelt like a Rosie's ass. And trust me, they smell. Don't ask how I know that… Please, for my sake. And if not for mine, for yours. It's a very, very disgusting story. We walked in complete silence before Lizzy broke the uncomfortable silent streak.

"Big Brother?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

"What's Rape?"

"Who told you that word?"

"Uncle James."

"Well, it's something that's never gonna happen to you while I'm around…"

"James is gonna die when we got back, isn't he?" Lindsey asked in whisper.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I'm gonna revive him at a Vita-chamber, multiple times, and kill him repeatedly. Until I can't remember how many times I shoved his spine up his…"

"Not in front of Lizzy!" She covered Lizzy's ears.

"Sorry."

**Back at base.**

"JAMES! DOWN HERE, NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could. He slowly came down stairs, and I gathered the attention of every other person here as well.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Lizzy, what was that word he taught you?"

"Oh crap…" James covered his face.

"Rape…"

"I should kill you here and now. But, I can't because Lizzy would miss you. No idea why, but she likes you. So, I must find proper punishment… Prepare yourself for the worst human, it's on…" James stepped back as I began to chuckle. All the Sisters went upstairs.

**Poll time children!**

** Electro bolt him.**

**Make him face the splicer onslaught.**

**Smack him around a bit**

**Put him on suit cleaning duty.**

**Vote, would you kindly? if you don't, i choose.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you looking at, dude not cool. Get back. GET BACK!" I walked towards James, who had cornered himself.

"I said… IT'S ON!" I electro bolted him, and he fell to the floor shaking.

"Um… Should we help him?" Jenny asked.

"No, he'll be fine in about ten minutes. That'll show him to teach Lizzy a new word." I walked over, and kicked him in the stomach.

I went upstairs to tell everyone I was done. By the time we got back downstairs, James was up. He looked at me, and took a few steps back. I continued walking. Lizzy was clinging to my back as I entered a bathysphere. Lindsey, Sarah, and Blossom all came running after us. I had no idea why, but things were tensing up between them. Lindsey sat down next to Lizzy and I, and Sarah and Blossom sat across from us. I had no idea what they were all thinking; I just knew I was going to get caught in the middle of it.

As the door opened, we stepped out into Dionysus Park. I had no idea why, but I loved this place. As I stepped out, I took a deep breath. I looked around, and something had changed. There was usually no sign of life here. But today, I sensed ADAM. I looked around, and the source came from a few halls over. Lizzy was still on my back, so I took off full speed. I turned a few corners, and saw a woman standing there. I cautiously stepped closer.

"Hey, are you alright?" she got up from a kneeling position.

"Why yes. I'm fine dear, but you won't be." She chuckled.

Before she could turn around, I impaled her. Two other splicers jumped from the ceiling, both of them spider splicers. I drew into battle stance, and kicked one away. I turned around and slashed the other's arm. I leapt at him, and stuck him like a roast pig. The lone splicer was getting scared, and I knew it. I slowly walked towards him as I chuckled to myself. He stepped back, and I landed a quick knee to the stomach. He halted, and grasped his stomach. I took my blade, and jammed it through his stomach. I pulled the blade out, and wiped the blood off it. I set Lizzy down and let her gather.

"Ready mister angel? There, that isn't so bad, now is it?" as she began, all of the Sisters came down the hallway.

"Why did you take off like that? You scared the bloody hell out of me." Lindsey said, as if she had just had a heart attack. Sarah and Blossom stared at her.

"Look what I found." I said pointing to the corpses.

"How'd they get here? I thought this place was abandoned by everyone."

"It was, they tried to set a trap. It didn't work out for them." Lizzy finished her gathering, and wanted me to pick her up again.

"Big Brother, I'm done with the angels! Can I have a piggyback ride?" I hoisted her up onto my back.

"You sure do pay a lot of attention to her." Sarah said with a bit of jealousy.

"I can't help it. Look at her. Could you resist this face?" I asked as I patted her head.

"Well, now what do we do?" Blossom asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't care. What do you girls want to do?"

"I'm good with anything." Lindsey added.

Sarah and Blossom suggested we looked at the art, so we did. Blossom kept trying to drag me to "A private place" I think she was getting a bit frisky. After a while Sarah joined in. they both managed to drag me fifteen feet before Lindsey stopped them. I was afraid I was about to get raped by them. I owed Lindsey one for stopping them before they managed to pull me to the old V. I. P. room. No idea what kind of sick, sick things would go on there? Sure, the thrills might last about half an hour, but then I would get… wait, what was I talking about? Ah crap, I'm getting off topic again.

"Whew. Thanks for saving my ass back there. Or should I say saving my…" I began

"NO! No you shouldn't say that. Never again, should you think about saying that." Lindsey cried.

"Ok. Ok, I won't say it." I grinned.

"So help me, if you ever try saying that again I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

"The closet?"

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"Eh, I've been called worse."

"… Nothing I say can get to you, can it?"

"Probably not."

"You're so annoying."

"Your words, they hurt me so."

"… if you're trying to be funny it's not working."

"Ya sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are you touching me?"

"What? I'm not touching you!"

"Look down…" she looked down at her arm, which was wrapped around mine.

"I swear I didn't know! I'm so sorry." She looked away.

"Heheh gotta love those pheromones."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hey! If you two are done we need to get back to base." Sarah yelled at us.

"Alright, let's go Lindsey."

We walked back to the bathysphere, and we all sat in our original positions. As we surfaced, I knew something bad was going to happen later, and I would be in the middle of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, how right I was. Sarah, Blossom, and Lindsey all began to argue as soon as we stepped out of the bathy. After a bit, they got louder, and louder. Passing by Splicers stopped to stare for a second, and then ran away. After about ten more minutes, things started to shake. And of course, it scared Lizzy half to death.

"Big Brother! I'm scared." She ran up to my and shoved her head deep into my stomach.

"Ladies, calm down." I said.

"Well, did you two ever think he never liked you?" Lindsey asked impatiently.

"What did you say?" they both replied.

"Ladies, calm down. You're scarring Lizzy."

"You heard me."

"GOD DAMNIT, STOP IT RIGHT, FUCKING NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They all stopped, and stared at us. Lizzy was in my arms, crying her eyes out, and I was trying to calm her. I ran out of the area, and they attempted to follow. But, I entered an inaccessible area, to them at least. Lizzy was still sobbing, and I hated myself for letting her see that. I sat down, and calmly talked to her.

"Lizzy, it's all ok now. It's all over."

"*snivel* Rea… really? Is it… all done now?" she asked.

"Yes… it's all over now. Come on and calm down." I gently stroked her hair.

"Thanks Big*snivel* Big Brother…"

She fell asleep, still letting out a few sobs every now and then. I held my sleeping charge in my arms, in a cradling position. I sat for hours, maybe days. I'm not sure, but right now, she needed me. And that's it. I didn't care what else came up; I had to keep Lizzy right next to me. Can't trust anyone these days… I never took a wink of sleep. I stayed up the entire time, keeping both eyes on Lizzy. I had no clue what we were going to do when she woke up, but I wasn't about to move an inch unless it involved keeping her safe.

I sat there until she woke, I never moved except for breathing. She slowly came to, and made a high pitch yawn. She squirmed around in my arms a bit, and then opened her eyes.

"*yawn* Good morning… good morning Big Brother." She said as I released her from my protective clutch.

"Morning Lizzy. How'd you sleep?"

"Like an angel…" she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah… so, what do you want to do today?" I managed to stand up, and my legs were completely numb.

"Hmmm…. Let's go see Uncle Dexter!" she cried out with joy.

"Ok… let me regain feeling in my legs first."

After a minute, I could walk again. I offered to pick Lizzy up, but she refused. She didn't usually refuse a ride in Big Brother's basket. Then again, I always did wonder what she did to my back. I always feel a tingle when she rides back there. I've seen drawings on Big Sister's backs, and even on Big Daddies. She probably did the same to me.

"No thanks Big Brother. I'm a big girl." She said with pride.

"Ok, whatever you say."

After an hour of walking, she changed her mind. I hoisted her up, on she climbed into my basket. I felt the tingle again.

"Hey Lizzy?"

"Yes Big Brother?"

"What are you doing back there? Are you trying to tickle me or something?"

"No silly. I'm drawing you and me." She held out a piece of chalk.

"Ok, just checking." After another hour or so of me leaping from buildings, we made it back to the base. The courtyard was filled with the activity of Big and Little Sisters.

But this time, I didn't get swarmed. But, attention did turn to us. Everyone whispered. I wish I knew that news of me having that little outbursts yesterday would've traveled that fast. I walked into the base, and found Dexter.

"Hey Dexter. How's it going today?" I asked as I set Lizzy down.

"Oh, well it's been swell." He replied.

"Uncle Dexter!" Lizzy hopped with joy.

"Hello Lizzy. How has Big Brother been treating you?"

"Big Brother is always nice. He even stopped our subby thingy to get my dolly."

"Really? Ok, can I talk to Big Brother for a minute."

"Uh-huh." She stepped away and began to pester a Big Sister. But in the cute kinda way like a little puppy.

"What's up Dex?"

"Well, we all know about your little outburst earlier. We caught it on camera. It's gotten hundreds of hits on YouTube."

"YouTube? Honestly? I thought you were better than that. Well, they were scaring Lizzy. What else could I have done?"

"Well, you could've just walked away."

"Yeah, but I'm more of an aggressive person. That was my way, and it worked."

"Well, I don't doubt your decision. But, I do suggest you watch the language around Lizzy. She's very impressionable at this age."

"What are you, my wife or something? I'm taking good care of her. And I never cuss in front of her; I at least cover her ears."

"Well, just don't get her started. Because it will take some painful shock therapy to stop it."

"You go near her with anything dangerous and I'll rip your arm off."

"Uncle Dexter?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

"Can you make me a suit like Big Brothers?"

"Well of course I can. Why do you need it?"

"I want to look like Big Brother."

"Well, isn't that a good enough reason? She wants to look like the most ferocious, most beastly thing in Rapture… Me."

"Fine, but it's going to cost you Jeff. I've got other things to do."

"You know what, just give us the parts. We'll put it together ourselves."

"Fine, here you go." He handed me a box.

We went to a more secure room, and began to piece her makeshift suit together. The helmet was basically a fish bowl, with an air tank's tube running into the back of it. Except, there was metal surrounding the bowl, except for the porthole. The suit was a shrunk Protectors suit, with metal soldered, sewn, and welded to it. And the cutest thing was a miniature Big Sister needle on her arm. Uh, I almost pissed myself when I saw that.

I helped her suit up, and she looked like a miniature Big Sister. The best thing was the fact that the suit was pressurized like a normal Protector armor. So, I could take her on water walks with me.

"Lizzy, there. You look like Big Brother now." She examined herself in a mirror.

"Yay! I'm Rapture's second most fiercest beastlyier thingy. Lizzy!"

"Yeah. Come one, I have a surprise for you. This is gonna be fun." I led her to an airlock, and opened it.

"Big Brother, I'm scared…" she was shivering in my arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with Big Brother." I flipped the switch, and the airlock closed, and filled.

"BIG BROTHER!"


	11. Chapter 11

"BIG BROTHER!" Lizzy clung to my helmet, until about five minutes after I stepped into the ocean.

"There, see? It's not that bad." I set Lizzy down.

"Yeah, this is fun. Look, it's a fishy!" she jumped after the fish until it swam out of her reach.

"Awww, fishy left."

"Come on Lizzy, let's take a walk." She held my hand as we walked along the sea floor.

The underwater Rapture is beautiful. Way better than the inside, that's for sure. Lizzy was amazed at all the types of fish, and plants out there. I was too, actually. Glowing fish, plants, and lots of dirt.

After half an hour, we found an airlock, and used it. You'll never guess where the airlock led us. Yep, back to base. You heard me, base Damnit. The one place I didn't want to be at the time. But of course, I was low on air. We walked out, and everyone was staring at us.

"Where the hell where you? I was worried sick about both of you!" Lindsey smacked my arm as she scolded me.

"Hey, I did what was best for Lizzy. You were scaring her, so I ended it. That's all I have to say on the matter." I pulled off my helmet, and set Lizzy down.

"I see Lizzy has a new outfit. It looks so cute." Blossom said.

"Yeah, Dexter gave it to us. Guess where we just were."

"The ocean?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Well, I guess you should go get some sleep." Emily said.

"No, I can't sleep now. I was just out in sub-zero waters."

"Fine. Don't sleep then."

"I won't. Geez, what's your problem?"

"I don't have one!"

"Ok, ok. We're going now." Lizzy followed as I went to a bathysphere.

"Wait! You just got back. You're leaving already?" Lindsey cried out.

"Well, we sure as hell ain't wanted here apparently."

"Wait, we're coming with you." The twins raced after us.

"So am I." Lindsey followed.

"Well, I might as well come too. I don't have anything better to do." Emily sat down next to the twins.

"Ok, no fighting this time, got it?" I asked.

"Yes, we aren't going to fight anymore." Everyone replied.

"Good." I pulled the lever.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Wherever the sub takes us." I grinned under my helmet. I knew Emily hated things that weren't organized.

The ride was long and awkward. Everyone was cramped, and bored. I spent the majority attempting to rest my eyes. Yes, I was trying to grab a few winks of sleep. Hey, just because I don't need sleep, doesn't mean it's not nice to get it. Kinda like… never mind what I just said…

When the bathy finally surfaced, we found ourselves in Fort Frolic. I never really paid attention to this place. It was always so… neutral. It wasn't ever mentioned in the news, and it was always a place everyone talked about though. Too bad I never listened to them. Heheh, morons.

Well, we all got out, and looked around the docking area. Not much there, so we continued.

"I've always wanted to visit this place. It makes me feel so alive." Lindsey took a deep breath, and left her helmet inside our locked bathy.

"Well, I don't detect anything with a trace of ADAM in it. We're Splicer free here." Emily said.

"Yes! Finally, time to not get shot, clubbed, stabbed. Oh, I love this place already." I clenched my fist in victory.

"Oh, this place is much more beautiful than I thought it would be. I feel like I'm in a big city on the surface." Sarah said.

"Well, don't get lost. This place is pretty big. We all meet in the atrium every hour. Ok?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check this place out! Lizzy, you wanna come with?"

"No, I wanna go with Blossom and Sarah." She looked at them.

"Ok, buzz me if ya need me. I'll be wherever." I ran up the stairs.

Everyone else scattered, and I made my way to… ok, I wasn't sure where. I found this place called Eve's Garden. I had no idea what it was, so I walked in. I leaned over the railing on the balcony, and saw a large pole on a stage.

"Oh… I know what this place is… it's a… yeah, that's it alright." I muttered to myself, as I walked back out the door.

I kept walking for a bit, until I heard a few odd noises coming from a restaurant. I walked in, and searched the area. I was silent, so I could catch the culprit… or in this case, _culprits_. I walked past a booth, and then rounded a corner. I heard the noises get louder. It sounded like a damn squid trying to climb up glass or something. It was a very. Very odd noise. It sounded like sucking… I figured out what it was after I peeked around into the next booth.

Oh, any and all dudes reading this, you're gonna love it. I peeked around the blurred glass, and saw something that horrified me, yet filled me with joy. Lindsey and Emily… making out… I thought one thing, "Why the fuck am I not involved in this?" that was the only thought that passed through my mind. I watched them for about five minutes, and they were getting fresh too. I swear I saw tongues, and maybe a little non-public touching, if ya catch my drift.

"What's going on?" I asked with a dark grin under my helmet.

They both jumped. "What the hell are you doing watching us?" Emily asked, offended.

"Hey, calm down. Don't want to tangle your tongues, now do ya?" I chuckled.

"That's it, we have to kill him now…" Lindsey smiled.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down ladies, there's plenty to go around."

"How much did you see?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm, a little tongue wrestling, and did I see someone copping a feely? I think I did."

They pushed me against the wall. "Well, I guess this means one thing…" Lindsey began. "We have to silence him." Emily finished her sentence.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm willing to keep my trap shut. I like what I saw… see ya later ladies. Keep up the good work." I chuckled and began to walk away.

Lindsey and Emily followed me everywhere else I go. Probably to make sure I never spilled it. I wouldn't, maybe they'd let me watch. Or better yet, join in. uh, I love my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about low update rate. I've been playing Call of Duty with my friends all week.**

Emily and Lindsey followed me for quite some time. I peered behind me to make sure they didn't try to knife me in the back or anything. Every time, I saw the same thing. They were holding hands, and gazing around at the scenery.

"Why do you keep looking at us?" Emily demanded.

"I'm not sure if my person is safe at the moment. I'm watching my back." I replied.

"Do you honestly think we'd kill you just because of that uh… little mishap?" Lindsey asked sweetly.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's her." I pointed at Emily.

"What? Why, I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No, but you'd sure as hell kill me." I mumbled as we continued walking.

"What did you say?"

We kept moving, and found our way to a bar that had a neon open sign on the door, and it was working fine. I pushed the door open, and peered inside. There were actually people inside. Sure, they were Splicers, but they never went hostile. I walked in, and looked around. Lindsey and Emily refused to follow, and disappeared. I sat down at the bar, and everyone stared.

"What the hell are you people looking at?" I barked.

Everyone averted their attention to something else, probably to avoid a conflict. I turned back around, and the bartender was eyeing me. He turned his attention to one of his other customers, and then walked back to me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What's on the menu?"

"Here"

He handed me the menu, and walked away. He actually had some nice food on there. I had spicy wings, and they were hella-good. I ate, and then left, after paying. I walked out of the bar, and the streets were flooded with life. And people were shoving, and cussing each other out. It was like a big city on the surface. Probably New York though.

I searched frantically, before remembering I had to meet everyone in the Atrium. Instead of dealing with all the floor traffic, I leapt onto a ledge, and pulled myself up. I began to free run across Fort Frolic. It was exhilarating, the most fun I've had that didn't involve slaughtering Splicers. I leapt from balcony to balcony. In mere minutes, I found myself in the Atrium. I jumped down from the second level, and found myself in the middle of my group.

"What took you so long?" Blossom asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"I uh… lost track of time I guess. I'm sorry PLEASE DON'T STAB ME!" I got down on my knees, and covered the back of my head.

"What? I'm not going to… you know what. You have to work for your forgiveness."

"What? Come on, please?"

"No. You… _Have to work for it._"

"What do you mean by work for it?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Blossom, you have a sick mind!" Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah… I think I'll be going now." I slowly stepped back from the group, but Lindsey caught my arm.

"You are staying with us. We all need to go home now. It's almost eleven o'clock." Lindsey said.

"It is? Oh crap. Lizzy, come one. We need to get you to bed."

I kneeled down, and Lizzy climbed into the small bucket on my back. I stood up, and jogged to the bathysphere. The rest of the group soon joined us. When everyone was inside, and in the same positions they were in when we had arrived, I pulled the lever. The door slowly closed, and hissed as it sealed itself.

The ride was again, long and awkward. Blossom fell asleep, as did Lizzy and Emily. I sat silently; the only real sound that could be heard was the light humming of the sub itself. Lindsey sat right next to me. After about half an hour, she leaned against me, and set her head on my shoulder. I looked over, and she smiled at me.

"How are you doing?" she asked innocently, and placed her hand on the back of my helmet.

"Fine I guess. What about you?"

"I'm fine. So…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What? When?"

"When you said, you liked what you saw. Did you mean it?"

"Is now the best time to talk about this?"

"No, just answer me."

"Yes, indeed I did."

"What part?"

"You are really asking a lot of questions. Look, guys like me, find stuff like that to be um… how do I say it?"

"A turn on?"

"…. Sure, a little less subtle, but basically."

"Well, who do you like more, me or Emily?"

"Ok… now, I can't really answer that."

"Why not?"

"There is now right answer to that question. It will backfire, on me that is."

"Humph… fine."

Lindsey slid away from me, towards the empty half of our seat. Emily and Blossom were both asleep, and leaning against each other. Lizzy was sound asleep in the bucket on my back.

After the last half an hour passed by excruciatingly slowly, the bathy surfaced. The turbulence woke up Emily. Lindsey, Emily, and Sarah got up, and walked out of the bathysphere. They all exited my sight, and I turned to Blossom, who was asleep. I stood up carefully, not to wake Lizzy. I gently picked up Blossom, and exited the sub. As I neared the stairs, Blossom began to wake. She finally woke up when I reached our floor. She looked to me, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were asleep, so I brought you up to our room. Do ya forgive me yet?"

"Yes…"

She nudged her helmet into my shoulder, and I gently set her on my bed. I carefully plucked Lizzy from my bucket, and lay her down next to Blossom. I covered the two, and stepped back. I de-pressurized my helmet, and tugged it off. I set it on a desk in the corner, and unzipped my armor. I slowly pulled it off, leaving me in a white undershirt and a pair of dirty black shorts. I lay down on the floor, and closed my eyes.

I was soon disturbed in my almost peaceful sleep, by someone shoving me. I sat up, and looked around. Lizzy and Blossom were both sound asleep, and Sarah was standing over me. I sluggishly stood up, and turned to her.

"Oh… what's up?" I asked.

"Come on, there's a nice bed with our name on it." Sarah said. She reached for my arm, and began to tug me past the paper wall I had set up.

"Whoa, calm down there tiger. I'm fine with the floor." I said.

"Are you really that prideful? Honestly, come on. I won't let you sleep on the cold hard floor."

"Ah what the hell. Alright, I give in to your demands."

"Yay!"

Sarah wearing a white dress that went up half her leg led me to the bed. She sat down, and patted the area next to her. I sat down, and waited for some kind of response from her. What she did next caught me off guard.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah stood up, dropped her dress, and sat on my lap. All that covered her was a red bra and a red pair of panties. She planted her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me onto my back. She moved her pelvis, even though we were both technically covered, I felt a sensation. She smiled, and leaned down, pressing her body against mine.

"I know your hiding a secret from me. I can see it in your eyes." she whispered.

"I wish I could tell you, but then I'd get castrated. Sorry, but I like my nads right where they are." I replied.

She stopped her rocking back and forth, and sat up. She spread her legs a bit, trying to tease me.

"Tell me, and I'll do the exact opposite of castration…" she said with a dirty smile on her face.

"Oh fuck… decision, decisions… let's see, on one hand, the innocent one will chop my balls off if I tell anyone. The dirty birdie will uh… give me the VIP treatment if I tell her. I'm fucked…"

"Is that a yes to my offer?"

"No… look, I really wish I could tell you, if I could I would. I'd love to uh… you know. But if I did, I would never be able to again. It's a tough choice, but it's a necessary one."

"Oh… so that means there is a secret!"

"You mean… you never knew?"

"Nope, I thought I'd try to pull any bit of info out of you I could. It worked."

Sarah stood up, and glanced at me.

"Oh, I am so losing my boys for this. Thanks a lot; I need to go find a hole to hide in now. Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I said as I ran to pick up my armor.

I pulled it all on, and ran out the door. I heard Sarah call me, but I couldn't hear her so clearly.

I sat down on a bench in a secluded area of the base. I slid into a position to where I was barely visible. I curled into the fetal position, and carefully watched the area around me.

I sat for hours, but of course Aaron ruined my hiding spot.

"Hey Jeff, why are you so jittery?" Aaron asked.

"Who's jittery, I'm not jittery, get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

He walked away, and I'm guessing he snitched on me. Emily and Lindsey both came down, and knew exactly where to look.

"Jeff, we know your there." Emily said.

"No I'm not. Go away now."

"Jeff, we need to talk to you…" Lindsey said.

"Whoever told you that is lying! I didn't do a fucking thing!"

"No one said you did. We just wanted to talk to you…"

"Lindsey, he told someone. I can hear the fear in his voice." Emily snickered.

"What? You told someone?"

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T CASTRATE ME! I NEED MY BALLS FOR LATER!" I cried.

"Hold him down."

All I felt was a wall of air push and hold me against the wall.

"Who did you tell?" Emily asked.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No fucking one."

"Who?"

"NO ONE GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

"Emily, Lindsey, let him go." I heard someone protest.

"What? Blossom, Sarah, what are you two doing down here?"

"Saving his sorry ass. Jeff, come on."

I felt the wall release me, and I could breath clearly again. I cautiously stepped back, behind Sarah. I was crouching, as if waiting for a smack, or punch, or stab, or anything. But all I felt was a hand on my shoulder, and I was pulled up to a standing position.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" I asked.

"No, why would we? I got you into this mess. So… how can _we_ repay you?" Sarah asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Nope. You get one favor from us. Choose wisely…"

I put a hand on my chin, and cocked my head thinking about the uses of this favor. I could get laid, I could get a "free show", or I could get a lap dance… so many possibilities.

"I think I've made up my mind… I choose…"

**Intervention! This is a side story. I know, I'm an asshole right?**

Dexter stood in front of a long line of Little and Big Sister patients. He had to do quite a few checkups today. About ten.

The first was a Little Sister. Dexter picked her up, and set her on a scale. She weighed around the normal average, and Dexter scribbled it down on his clipboard. He picked her up, and set her on the examination table.

"Ok, say; ahhhh." Dexter instructed.

"Aaaaa." The Little Sister said with an extended tongue.

Dexter pushed the Sister's tongue down with a sterilized popsicle stick, and examined her mouth and throat. Everything was fine, no blockages, he scribbled something down on his clipboard, and threw the stick away.

Dexter reached for his mallet; the ones doctors use to test your knees reflexes. He lightly tapped the Sister's knee, and she kicked the hammer out of his hand.

"Ok then… I think you're done now." Dexter said.

He picked the Sister up, and set her down on the floor. She skipped out of the room, and down the hallway.

"Next!" Dexter called out.

Next was a fresh outta training Big Sister. She was only twelve, and had no clue what was going on with her body.

"Okay, say; Aaaaa." Dexter instructed.

"Aaaaa." The Sister extended her tongue.

Dexter did the same thing he did with the last Sister. She was fine. He scribbled something down, and threw the stick away. He picked up his mallet, and tapped the Sister on her knee. She kicked him in the shin.

"Ah… ok, I'm going to stand over here next time." Dexter mumbled to himself.

"Dexter, can I ask you a few things?" the Sister asked.

"Uh… sure…"

The Sister asked him all her questions, and Dexter answered them as best he could.

"So… I'm gonna bleed once a month?"

"Yes."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not you, but everyone around you."

He sent the Sister out into the hallway, she sort of understood now.

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

"I think I've made up my mind… I chose…"

**HA! Super damned cliffhanger. I'm such an asshole, aren't I?**


	14. Chapter 14

"I think I've made up my mind… I chose… wait a sec, let's talk about this in a more private place." I said, motioning towards the stairs.

"Um… ok." Blossom replied.

We all began the walk up six flights of stairs to get to the third floor, where our room was. It was a bit awkward, since I was about to ask a very, very demanding thing from them… Heheh… yeah, I wasn't very sure if they would understand, but it was worth a try.

After we got to the third floor, things tensed up a bit. The twins were starting to get a bit suspicious.

"So Jeff… what exactly do you want us to do?" Sarah asked, slowly circling me.

"Remember Jeff… we said we'd do _anything_ to repay you…" Blossom added in, with seduction in her voice.

"Uh… yeah… come inside, and we can discuss uh… details…" I said with a smile.

The twins slowly walked into the room, holding each other's hands. I followed them, and closed the door behind us. But then, I remembered Lizzy was still asleep. What if she woke up? She would be more scared than she would ever be in her life… and imagine what time she might repeat the process. Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Alright… this is kinda awkward…" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

By some force of god, Lizzy woke up at just the right moment. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Big Brother… I wanna go see Big Sister…" she said.

"Which one?"

"Lindsey…"

"Ok, come here."

She hopped off the bed, and her bare feet made a smack as she hit the floor. She drowsily stepped towards me. I kneeled down, and picked her up in a cradling position. I carefully, but quickly walked down the first two flights of stairs, and found myself on the second floor. I checked every room, but found no one. I walked back up the stairs, to find Emily and Lindsey right next to the stairs on the third floor.

"Lizzy, here they are." I whispered to the half awake Lizzy in my arms.

I set her down, and she ran to Lindsey.

"Mmm… Big Sister…" Lizzy said as she hugged Lindsey's leg.

"Calm down Lizzy. Here, in your basket." Lindsey said as she kneeled down.

Lizzy climbed in the basket, and my attention turned to Emily. She was stepping towards me, quickly at that. Soon, Lindsey joined in. I slowly stepped back to avoid getting grabbed and torn to itty-bitty pieces.

"Jeff… we need to talk…" Lindsey said calmly.

"Yeah… I'd rather not." I said, taking another step back.

"Watch out behind you!" Emily cried out.

"I ain't that stu" that's all I could say.

Suddenly, I lurched backwards. I had few seconds to react, normally I would've. But this was a different circumstance. I fell back, and hit my head on the edge of a step. Everything blurred after that. But I was still conscious through the majority of the fall. I felt myself bounce and roll down the stairs. It alternated from hitting my head, ass, and stomach of the stairs. Soon enough, I hit the railing. I was still partially conscious, and I faced two choices. One; fall two floors onto a pile of wooden crates with no armor. Two; shove myself away from the railing and potentially kill myself from falling down the stairs.

I chose the stairs. With all my strength, I shoved myself away. I managed to keep my balance for a moment, but slipped. I took a header into the stairs.

I rolled down four flights of stairs before stopping. Of course, by that time I was out cold.

I woke up in a bed, with a bandage over the top of my head. I sat motionless for half an hour, after that, the door flew open. Two unknown figures stepped in the room. The room was pure white, so I was blinded sort of. After a few seconds, I could tell who it was.

"Sarah, Blossom, where are we?" I asked.

"We are in the hospital ward of the base. You hit your head. Guess what else?" Blossom replied.

"What?"

"We are your personal nurses while you heal." Sarah said with a smile.

I grinned, and looked to my right I saw two nurse outfits on a coat hanger. They were both the same, but they were sexy… it was made up of a button up shirt, and a very, very, very small skirt… a little less than halfway up the leg.

"We aren't wearing the uniforms." Sarah said.

"Awww…"

"And just to let you know, this is your favor from us." Blossom added in.

"What? Aw, c'mon."

"No, this is your favor. Or would you rather us leave now, and let you be alone for three days. And then you get the favor."

"Decisions decisions…"

"No. This is your only option."

"*sigh* alright."

"Now… time to take your medicine…"

"What? Medicine, I hate medicine. I was numbed out my entire childhood. I, HATE, MEDICINE."

Both the twins stepped forward. Soon enough, they surrounded me. Blossom stood to the right of the bed, and Sarah to the left.

"Oh, I have a feeling you're going to like this medicine…" Blossom whispered.

They both leaned down, leaving a small gap in between us. In mere minutes they had me…

**Oh yeah! Major cliffy again! Fuck yeah! I'll update soon… then again, maybe I won't. just to tear you apart inside…**


	15. Chapter 15

Blossom and Sarah both leaned in, leaving a small gap between us. In mere minutes, they had me in a position I couldn't escape from, not like I wanted to though… Sarah to my right, Blossom to my left, both of them clinging to my arms. I guess I dosed off for a bit, because I remember nothing from that specific time span.

I woke up, to a conversation from the two sisters.

"What do you think he was gonna use for his favor?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not sure. But the way I teased him… I wouldn't be surprised if it was a little um… mature."

"Sarah, you teased him? How?"

"Nothing that bad. I just sat on his lap, and attempted to seduce him. From the reaction I got, I think it worked."

"Well… should we ask him what he wanted when he wakes up?"

"I doubt he'd tell us, now that he knows he won't get it."

"Well… I still might, depending on what it is."

"Blossom, you just want him alone, don't you?"

"Maybe I do… shut up; I see the smile on your face."

They stopped talking, and everything went dead silent… kinda creepy, actually. I fidgeted my arm, and yawned. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Blossom and Sarah both staring down at me.

"Ah! Holy crap, don't do that…" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Look Sarah… our patient is awake." Blossom said, looking to Sarah.

"I see that… he still looks a bit pale, maybe he needs another dose of _medicine._"

I had forgotten… _medicine_, AKA, hugs and kisses. I did need another dose, actually… before they could move, the door creaked open.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

Lindsey stepped into view, and Sarah and Blossom both stood up, and turned to her. I sat up, and rubbed my head again.

"What's up Lindsey?" I asked.

"I just came to visit. You know, see how you're doing." She replied sheepishly.

"Well, you visited. Goodbye."Sarah snapped.

"Sarah, don't be so cold. She's Jeff's friend too." Blossom said.

"Fine…"

"You know, I don't think I've ever had this much attention, especially from the opposite sex." I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say? I think I made out a dirty word…" Sarah said with a grin.

"No, no, I said no dirty words in that sentence. I said, I've never had this much attention from the opposite sex."

"Oh… I feel stupid now…" Sarah looked down.

"At least you didn't fall down the stairs…" I said in an upbeat tone, attempting to cheer her up.

"True… but I know someone who did, and I bet he needs a little more attention."

Sarah put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled.

"You know, ninety-nine point nine percent of rape starts with a hand on the shoulder." Blossom said jokingly.

"Uh… yeah… good timing." I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you all later." Lindsey said.

"Alright, c'ya. Tell Lizzy I said hi." I called out as she left the room.

"Now… where were we?" Blossom asked.

Sarah tightened her grip on my shoulder, and pushed me onto my back. I was a bit shocked at first, but then I remembered who I was dealing with. Two young, hormonal, unstable sisters. Blossom joined Sarah, and stood right next to me. They both looked to each other, and smiled. Before I knew what happened, I was in a death grip from the two. Well, not a death grip, but they sure as hell weren't letting go anytime soon. I heard a few things whispered into my ears… but I uh… don't really feel like going to into details at the moment. I'll say one thing though.

"Jeff… can we ask you something?" Blossom asked, looking serious for the first time I remember.

"Sure… what's up?" I replied.

"Well… we want to know what you were going to chose for the favor."

"Uh… that's a sensitive subject."

"Why? What were you going to ask?"

**Two days later.**

"What did I do? You said you wanted to know, I finally gave in and told you. Come on, talk to me!" I cried, racing after Blossom and Sarah.

"No, go away. We need a little girl time." Blossom replied.

"Ya see, was that so hard? Let's just be rational, and talk this out."

"No, Jeff, go away now." Sarah said, slamming the door to our room in my face.

"What's their problem?" James asked.

"They're a bit upset because I was gonna use a favor for something."

"What?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I honestly don't see what's o bad about a strip tease, but apparently I screwed up, or so I thought. I had no clue about the little plot they were cooking up behind closed doors…


End file.
